blessedfandomcom-20200213-history
Prudence Melinda Halliwell
Prudence Melinda Halliwell is a fictional character originally created by Brad Kern for the CW hit series Charmed. All character traits related to Blessed though belong to Rachel D.. Prue is the thirdborn child to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, making her the youngest sibling. Being born after two rather powerful witchlighter brothers is giving Prue a hard time and she has to struggle against her inferiority complexes about being the only witch in the family, since her brothers and all her cousins are hybrids. She has a lot of troubles with spellcasting, thus seeking help from her brothers most of he time. She might be the weakest in powers compared to the rest of her family, but when it comes to Martial Arts then no one can keep up with her. She's the younger sister to Wyatt Matthews Halliwell and Christopher Perry Halliwell. Personality Silent waters are deep and Prue is a very laid back person until she is pissed off. She has a dry sense of humor and says what she has to say up front. She rarely holds things back and loves confrontations, thus people not talking or talking behind her back piss her off. Even though she has an inferiority complex towards the rest of her family, she won't let that bring her down since she found a way to get over it through the martial arts. History ] Prue always had troubles handling the fact that she was the only witch in the new Warren generation. Having her brothers teasing her with the fact that they could orb but she couldn't didn't really help, and they would always cheat when playing hide and seek. But nevertheless she loves her brothers to no end and would do anything for them. She always had a passion for photography and after graduating from high school she decided to take a major in Photography and work towards her dream of opening a Studio. Her cousin Charlotte shares the same dream, thus both of them deciding to team up to make this dream come true. Her difficulty of coming up with spells forced her to work on other aspects in order to be able to fight demons just as good as her brothers and cousins. She hates that demons think she is the weakest link and thus target her the most to get to the Halliwells. However, these attacks help her getting stronger and also working on her spellcasting skills which soon make her a pretty good spellcaster for the entire Halliwell clan. Powers 'Telekinesis' This is by far Prue's strongest power. Being it her only original offensive power, she managed to control it pretty well and can target more than one opponent at once. At first she could only channel it through her hands, but then she developped an advanced form of it being able to channel it with her eyes aswell. 'Premonition' Prue can see both the future and the past with this power and other than her aunt Phoebe Halliwell, Prue has always been able to use this power on command. Later on Prue is able to feel what her target is feeling in her visions. 'Levitation' With this power Prue can levitate a few inches above the ground. It's handy when fighting and for dodging attacks. Love & Romances Prue has never really been the dating type, however there were a few guys that she had the hots for. 'Jonathan O'Connor' Jonathan O'Connor is a Dragon Master introduced in 01x03 Dragon Tales. He soon has a crush on Prue but being a Dragon Master keeps him away from her, unable to actually get serious. So he leaves a heartbroken Prue behind. He finds the Halliwells when he scries for help and is lead to the manor. 'Matt O'Connor' Matt O'Connor is by far Prue's most mysterious boyfriend. He never mentioned a lot about himself to Prue but it didn't really matter to her as she was in the process of getting to know him and with all the demonic attacks she didn't had time to get suspicious. However, when she finds out that Matt is also twice blessed and has been sent by the Elders, she is heartbroken and avoids Matt on all costs. But she can't deny that she loves him and eventually will forgive him and realize why he did what he did. 'Garrett Febrey' Garrett Febrey is one of the few non magical boys Prue has dated. Due to her full time job as a witch she hadn't had much time to meet normal guys outside P3. Garrett is a P3 bartender and very kind and loving, having had feelings for Prue for quite a while but never letting them show, fearing that it would ruin their friendship. Being human works in his favors since he can give Prue the stability and calmness she can't find in any other magical guy. Series Season 01 Prue has to prove herself over the first season with her spellcasting skills. Just like her brother Chris, she is a target to get to Wyatt. Her love life is kinda complicated too in this first season of Blessed since she has to let go of Jonathan - the first guy in a long time she could actually see herself date - and she isn't so sure about Matt by the end of season 01. She has to keep a close eye on Wyatt and Chris after both of them were attacked by Darklighters and she realized that if it happens again then she probably won't be that lucky again to be able to safe them both. Category:Blessed Children Category:BLESSED Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Season 01